Traditional wigs are hand-made, and often expensive. A hand-made wig is typically manufactured in such a way that an artificial hair segment is folded in two, and hairs are one by one transplanted by handwork onto a three-dimensional, relatively thick base. When one folded hair segment is transplanted on the base, it looks as if two hairs are transplanted. To manufacture a wig with 20,000 hairs transplanted, this laborious task must be repeated 10,000 times. This, of course, considerably increases time and costs for manufacturing the wig.
Therefore, a need exists for an easily manufactured and inexpensive wig, which can be disposable.